I Lied
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro secondo album in studio, 7/27, che ha debuttato il 27 Maggio, 2016. La traccia è prodotta dal team The Monsters & Strangerz. Si tratta di un’electronic ballad, con un ritornello in poi, dal sound dancehall in perfetto stile Diplo/Skrillex. Buona la suddivisione delle parti, la voce che risalta di più è quella di Camila, alla quale sono affidate più parti. Da apprezzare sono però gli acuti di Normani e Dinah verso la fine del pezzo. Nel testo le ragazze ammettono che in passato hanno detto “ti amo” anche se con senno di poi si sono accorte che in realtà non era amore, perché amore è quello che provano adesso. Quando fanno riferimento al vero amore viene citata la canzone della diva Mary J. Blige, Real Love. 'Testo' Lauren: It's crazy how that four letter word gets tossed And I'm guilty, said it so many times before But I can't front no more Lauren & Ally: You're the only one that's showing me the (Fifth Harmony: real) You're the only one that's giving me these (Fifth Harmony: chills) No ex in the past could open up my (Fifth Harmony: eyes) Thought I found the one every time Camila: I've said I love you, but I lied Cause love never got me this high I've said I love you, but I lied Cause everything's different this time Normani: Oh, no! Camila: I've said I love you, but I lied Cause love never got me this high It'd be foolish if they thought they could get me back No-oh, no-na, yeah See, the truth is (Fifth Harmony: Truth is) you can't lose what you never had And you got me so bad Lauren & Normani: You're the only one that's showing me the (Ally: real) You're the that's giving me these (Ally: chills) (Camila: Giving me these chills) No ex in the past could open up my (Ally: eyes) Thought I found the one every time Camila: I've said I love you, but I lied Cause love never got me this high (Normani: Na na na, na na na-ah) I've said I love you, but I lied Cause everything's different this time (Normani: Oh, no!) Normani: Hey! Dinah: You got! Camila: I've said I love you, but I lied Cause love never got me this high Dinah: You got that real love (Fifth Harmony: Ha!) That text in the morning, that real love (Fifth Harmony: Ha!) How Mary J call it, that real love (Fifth Harmony: Ha!) We got real love You got that real love (Fifth Harmony: Ha!) That text in the morning, that real love (Fifth Harmony: Ha!) How Mary J call it, that real love (Fifth Harmony: Ha!) We got real love Normani: I've said I love you, but I lied Cause love never got me this high I've said I love you, but I lied Cause love never got me... this high! Dinah: You got my love Talking bout' real love Camila: I've said I love you, but I lied Cause love never got me this high Dinah: Oh, I-Yeah! Dinah: You got that real love That text in the morning, that real love How Mary J call it (Fifth Harmony: ooh yeah), that real love We got real love (Fifth Harmony: you got it, you got it, you got it) You got that real love (Fifth Harmony: real love) That text in the morning, that real love (Normani: Real love) How Mary J call it, that real love We got real love (Fifth Harmony: ooh real love) Categoria:Singoli Categoria:7/27